darkwoodfandomcom-20200223-history
Child
The Child, whose name is Marcinek, is a character found in the Mushroom Granny's home, in the Mushroom Glade, behind a locked door. He is the main objective of the Elephants' quest. He has limited interactions with the player. He will only recite a rhyme, nervously, when the Protagonist comes near: If the protagonist attempts to force him out of the room to be brought back to the Elephants, he will start screaming this rhyme. If the player has killed Mushroom Granny, his actual grandmother, to enter the room he will cry. Upon reaching the Swamp Cottage, the mother Elephant will take him into another room, where he will be kept for the rest of the game. Epilogue If Marcinek was not taken back to the Elephants, and left with Mushroom Granny, he will escape the flames and run back home to try and save his loved ones. It is presumed that he burns along with them if given back to his family. :See Transcript Dialogue * First Encounter The boy is standing under a wall overgrown with enormous mushrooms. He's visibly scared. His lush mop of hair veils a restless, wide-open pair of eyes. The kid is whispering, as if reciting something under his breath... The boy cowers and presses his back against the soft wall, which starts to ooze a white goo. The boy is terrified. Slowly, he slumps down from the wall to the ground, curling into a ball. The murmur turns into a loud recitation... When I take the boy into my arms, he starts screaming, reciting the rhyme over and over. This is going to be a long journey... :* If Granny is dead As we pass the remains of the old lady, the boy stops reciting. I feel his hands tightly clutching my coat. As I cross the cottage's threshold, I can hear him sobbing quietly. It's time to go home. :* If the player kills or traps the Villagers inside the Quarry before they show Granny the Drawings The old lady suddenly tries to stand up from her armchair, but fails. ::* Leave the boy I stop. The boy jumps down from my back and runs back into his room, crying. The old lady eyes me coldly. ::* Ignore the woman I hear a sudden creak. It's the armchair, together with the old lady, falling to the ground. Her head smashes against the ground, shattering into pieces. Her thin arms break like dry twigs. A colorless goo seeps from her body. The boy falls silent. All I can feel is his little fists hitting my back and his faint cry. Trivia * He drops nothing when killed. * Before Alpha 10, Marcinek would disappear after being sent to his room by the Elephant mother, after being "rescued". ** As of the full release, he's still locked up in there. * The rhyme that Marcinek mutters is actually the code to the Old Shed's locked door. * In older versions, if the player kills Mushroom Granny to enter the room, a note will be found on the floor of the Swamp Cottage (once he's returned home). It's a rough drawing of a monster standing in a doorway; this, most likely, is the player. * His mother calls him "Marcin". "Marcinek" is diminutive form of "Marcin". * In older versions, upon reaching the Swamp Cottage, the mother Elephant will take him into another room the Protagonist can show items to him, but not talk or otherwise interact with him. Category:Major characters